


ill get it

by owllegator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Good, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good ending, in a good way, its just glossed over too, klance, lance may be slightly ooc, only mentions of other characters, small edits may be made, the end is so, violence but its not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllegator/pseuds/owllegator
Summary: Keith won't tell him his birthday.He can't have people pushing him around, trying to get him to sit back and relax when Zarkon and his army could attack at any moment.But Lance pushes for it, and slowing he feels himself caving in.ORlance wishes keith happy birthday every day until he gets it right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2:43 AM because my sleeping schedule was so messed up because of winter break,  
> i couldn't sleep at all  
> so i wrote this.
> 
> it took like 20-30 minutes i think and i just copied it on my computer and edited it as i wrote.  
> it's just something cute and fluffy on the side because my other fic with more than one chapter is ANGSTY tm
> 
> anyways enjoy

After Pidge had somehow figured out the times and dates or Earth with Coran’s help, the team had celebrated Hunk and Shiro’s birthday. The “party” was mostly a day of relaxation, a day of forgetting the threats lurking somewhere in the universe.

“When’s your birthday?” Lance had asked Keith.

“What do you mean?” the boy questioned back. 

“Like what day, month-- when you were born, duh,” the blue paladin chidded in his usual enthusiasm.

“It doesn’t matter, all we’d do is lounge around, I’d rather train and be prepared for fighting Zarkon. We don’t know what the Galra will do next.”

Lance was quiet, but only for a moment. “But then you won’t get a special day,” his voice a softer tone. Keith only nodded a bit.

“I don’t need one Lance.”

“Keith, do you ever think about what you want?” The blue paladin’s blunt words froze the boy beside him. Lance’s serious expression left him as he left for the next room over.

The next day, Keith expected things to be awkward between the two, for Lance to be silent and reserved. But obviously that was a stupid thought, as instead he was greeted with the unexpected.

“Happy birthday Keith!” Lance cheered in the boy’s face.

“It’s not my birthday Lance,” he stated.

Lance almost sighed but quickly nodded. It confused the red paladin. Sure, they had been getting along better, (they hadn’t been trying to physically kill each other.) but the pure friendliness? That was something else.  
“Did you drink some weird Altean drink?” Keith asked.

Lance laughed. “You wish, mullet boy.”

Keith made a face at the name, pushing past Lance to get his morning helping of food goo. He had to get to training soon. Lance put him behind schedule.

The day after, Keith was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He walked back into his room and pressed opened the door a bit to see who could be there at this ungodly hour.

Lance pushed the door open the rest of the way, throwing a small handful of colorful paper (supposed to be his amazing handmade confetti) in the sleepy boy’s face with a holler.

“Happy birthday!” He exclaimed.

Keith swatted at the paper in his face. He glared at Lance, already thinking of how he would have to clean the mess up.

“It’s not my birthday,” he stated, just like the day before.

Lance nodded. “Okay,” he said in an odd voice.

Keith sighed, turning around waving Lance away. Without a second glance at the boy he left at his doorway, he returned to his simple morning routine.

A minute or two later, he walked out into his room to get ready for the day. The floor was spotless.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have Lance popping up everyday.  
\---  
This went on for a week, then a month, then three. Lance never missed a day. They would be exploring a new planet, flying in comfortable silence and enjoying the breathtaking views when Lance would wish Keith happy birthday. Keith would reply the same each time. 

It was now his birth month. Keith swallowed, thinking of what to do.

Should he tell Lance when the day comes? Or just continue with the game they had going on. Would Lance stop behaving in such an oddly cheerful way towards him? 

Questions arose in the red paladin’s mind. He once had been told he was afraid of change. Well, here he was.  
\---  
Lance got hurt. It was common for the paladins to get injuries and sometimes end up in a healing pod. But Lance got injured the most.

A sneaky Galra soldier with a blade, had got behind the boy, stabbing into his side, brushing off plenty of flesh and skin. Blood had been everywhere, even though Lance had been trying to shake it off, it’s gonna be fine guys.

They weren’t so convinced.

It was the end of the day. Keith’s birthday. He was angry, sad, and overall pretty emotional. Of course Lance was in induced, but forced sleep today. Keith bitterly attacked the training simulator’s robot. He wanted Lance to wish him happy birthday. How selfish, he does it everyday.

After beating the bot, Keith sighed. He had advanced through three more levels today, a good number. Satisfied, he went to his room, showered and got ready for bed. 

“Happy birthday,” He mumbled in a voice as close as he could to Lance’s warm one. He dimmed his lights.

Just as he closed his eyes, the door to his room slide open, light from the hallway startling him into a sitting position.

“How many days?” the figure asked with a dry voice, they sounded out of breath. It was Lance.

“Only around twelve hours,” Keith said with a low voice. Lance gripped the doorframe tightly. He never did come all the way into the red paladin’s room.

“Happy birthday Keith.”

Silence.

Keith opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water. Lance stepped beside the bed. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

“It’s really today, isn’t it?” he said, almost nervously.

Keith only nodded. the boy slowly sat down next to him. Their thighs brushed together.

“Hey are you okay?” the blue paladin asked quickly. Keith just stared down at his hands in his lap.

“Is this it?” Keith blurted out with a voice too loud at this time of “night”.

Lance’s body became obviously rigid. “What do you mean?” his voice was the softest Keith had ever heard it.

“Now,” Keith swallowed, softening his voice as well. “...Now that you know my birthday, are we going to go back to normal?” he gripped his comforter.

“I… I don’t understand your question,” Lance said, like he was talking to a fragile but dangerous animal. One that might pounce any second.

“You’ve been so… nice? And it was just… nice, you know? To be greeted everyday with,” Keith used both hands to gesture to the boy next to him. “... with you.”

Keith stared right at Lance, daring him to say something back. No longer with a nervous buzz in his fingertips.

“I don’t want this to end.” Keith concluded. 

Lance’s faces could only be explained as astonished. Maybe just surprised. Fear? Keith hoped not. Suddenly, Lance grinned widely. It was the kind of smile that made your eyes crinkle at the edges, it made other people who saw it want to cry or smile as well because it was just, so, beautiful.

Keith was caught off guard by the tight hug he was embraced in in. He hesitantly put his arms around the boy as well.

“Of course not. I’ll still be… well, what you said, everyday,” Lance said with a stronger tone, more sure of what he was saying.

Silence.

“We’re friends, right?” Lance tried. His tone was back to the uncertainty. Keith decided that Lance shouldn’t ever sound like that.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Keith breathed out. He hadn’t had an official friend in years besides the other paladins.

And suddenly the feeling in his stomach he had been trying to figure out made sense.

Keith had fallen deep, deep in love.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THIS IS STUPID WHY DID I POST THIS


End file.
